User talk:CrystalStorm51
Yeah, why?RnR (talk) 02:32, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Burn is a manga series created by Camilla d'Errico. Quite a fun read.RnR (talk) 02:35, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the help on the titanium page!TheKaiwind (talk) 00:27, May 3, 2013 (UTC)TheKaiwind. Already covered by other powers and way too narrow. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:34, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Please add signature next time. I could ques who wrote, but I've hunted the writer few times from Recent Activity and that isn't fun, so generally I only give one warning before ignoring all contacts from same writer. Disguise Mastery covers it already, might need some expanding though. It's a bit subjective concept, and frankly there are some powers that go way beyond the line but are kept because they are Silly Powers. Basically it's a power that could as easily be dealt by adding a line or two into some other power: a new Limitation, Variation that only differs by single detail or something similar. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:20, May 5, 2013 (UTC) well thats nice to know Decided to return the favor by editing your gravitational adaption page.TheKaiwind (talk) 00:44, May 9, 2013 (UTC) You'd asked me why I did that, this way you know the reason already. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:20, May 12, 2013 (UTC) That was deleted because we already have Energy Duplication Gabriel456 (talk) 22:37, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Wrath Aura There is already a Wrath Aura, and Anger Aura conflicts with this. (CNBA3)(talk) hey do you want to keepm your right to remain anoymous. If so then go to my blog "Bringing Back the Right To Remain Anonymous and give a simple yes. Phase Manipulation Mind adding the power in question next time, trying to remember which one of the all I checked/edited isn't that easy. My bad, I remembered that Cycle Manipulation did this, we do have the policy of removing repeat pages. That said, your page needs massive amounts of work, and since you made the page, you get the first shot. For one, most of the Applications could be as well mentioned in Capabilities: "from mental, social, evolutionary, etc phases" comes to mind as an example. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:15, July 11, 2013 (UTC) event manipulation yes. it could be like an absolute version of event manipulation. like an omniversal version. i say go for it dudeDr solar (talk) 03:22, January 1, 2014 (UTC)dr solar I would believe so. RnR (talk) 05:28, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Yeah go it.RnR (talk) 05:30, January 1, 2014 (UTC) If your power is different enough from existing ones, I would say it's okay. But you should ask one of the admins if you're not sure, like Gabriel456. DYBAD (talk) 21:24, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Go ahead Gabriel456 (talk) 21:36, January 1, 2014 (UTC) It's great, good job on it! Gabriel456 (talk) 23:06, January 1, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome :) Gabriel456 (talk) 23:11, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Good work ! Inspiring idea and well written page :) Simillar to Meta Probability but more restrictive (manipulation of events in existing realities, not redefinition of anything at any moment), which is good as it respects the integrity and rules of the story (more immersive) while shaping events to your liking. DYBAD (talk) 00:52, January 2, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 01:41, January 2, 2014 (UTC) it's good, I guess Gabriel456 (talk) 01:04, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Class System I'm not the creator of the power but no, I don't think it would work that way. Jobs in the way it's mentioned is referring to classes that are simply called 'jobs' in certain games, not actual jobs in real life. (MrTibTibs (talk) 02:07, May 23, 2014 (UTC)) I'm not sure (not my page), but my guess is that "Class System" only bestows roles/classes, and it is these classes that bestow the corresponding abilities (mage, warrior, priest, rogue, etc.). I think that's already what Class System is about : bestowing "jobs" that grants "abilities". er, what would it do, exactly? Gabriel456 (talk) 03:27, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good to me Gabriel456 (talk) 03:36, December 14, 2014 (UTC) That seems like Probability Manipulation itself, or perhaps a negative use of Quality Manipulation. DYBAD (talk) 23:57, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Discretely compromise the quality of the building to to be fall appart on its own. DYBAD (talk) 01:00, January 25, 2015 (UTC) No real tie, just an alternate interpretation. DYBAD (talk) 01:28, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, its possible. if you watch the final season of the bleach anime, there is a character with a power called Jackpot Knuckle that manipulates probability, and makes parts of a building that shouldn't fall apart for a long time start to fall apart. So yes it is possible.SageM (talk) 02:17, January 25, 2015 (UTC)SageM yeah, pretty much. They can increase/decrease the likelihood of those things Gabriel456 (talk) 03:15, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Oh, yeah, I got your message, sorry. Yes, Probability Manipulation would most likely cause that. Smijes08 (talk) 01:01, January 26, 2015 (UTC) I did, but after all the questions I kinda lost interest ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 02:06, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Response Sure. As long as such a circumstance is possible in a situation. Even if the chance is unbelievably low, a user of Probability Manipulation can make it so the bottle will stay in place by increasing the chance of it doing so.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 21:08, January 28, 2015 (UTC) I think you should ask the one who made Probability Manipulation Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Um... I guess so. If it is a likely phenominon, the users of this ability can increase and decrease the likelyhood of such a thing happening (beyond the capacity of any normal person can, anyway). Erebus Elysium (Replacement Account) (talk) 16:17, January 31, 2015 (UTC) It isn't the wind the user is controlling, it is how effective the wind is against the resisting object the user controls. Erebus Elysium (Replacement Account) (talk) 16:27, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Response Sure! what? --CNBA3 (talk) 00:41, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Response Probability Manipulation is the manipulation of outcomes or events of possibilities and what is most likely. Ex. You have a stake knife slicing through a thick metal bar and you manipulate the outcome to make it so you can cut it.--CNBA3 (talk) 01:42, February 2, 2015 (UTC) For the first part, yes, that's exactly it. As for the outcome question...I have absolutely no clue Gabriel456 (talk) 17:58, February 5, 2015 (UTC) No worries. ^^SageM (talk) 04:09, February 10, 2015 (UTC)SageM It manipulates the likelihood of something happening, whether by reducing or increasing it. The user can start chain-reaction that ends up with the result they want or otherwise cause something they want to happen happen in future. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:42, February 10, 2015 (UTC) I don't see why not Gabriel456 (talk) 02:34, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Alphabetical order please. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:27, February 11, 2015 (UTC) You didn't go for probability (which includes luck), you went for luck (either good or bad) which is part of PM. I think you might be interested about Luck Energy Manipulation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:34, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Bit like what Black Cat (Marvel) does? That'd be luck Field. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:59, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Might as well. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:04, February 23, 2015 (UTC) The first part, yes I think so. No clue about the second part Gabriel456 (talk) 01:33, March 11, 2015 (UTC) It's possible, since they merge with it Gabriel456 (talk) 12:16, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Response The use would still be able to move even if the user merges with an inanimate object because the user still possesses their own features such as legs. --CNBA3 (talk) 03:06, March 13, 2015 (UTC) That depends of the 'verse. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:45, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead and ask, and I'll try my best to answer Gabriel456 (talk) 02:34, March 16, 2015 (UTC) I don't see why not. I don't see a reason why they couldn't merge with smaller objects Gabriel456 (talk) 02:42, March 16, 2015 (UTC) It's alright, and you're welcome Gabriel456 (talk) 03:21, March 16, 2015 (UTC) I don't see why not Gabriel456 (talk) 02:15, March 26, 2015 (UTC) The first one sounds abit like Equality, but the second may be doable.Gabriel456 (talk) 02:43, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Returned, put some work on it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:00, March 26, 2015 (UTC) No his/her/etc. use they/them/etc. Add Categories. Alphabetical order on powers. Cut the infobox/first description smaller, Capabilities is where you tell what the power does in detail, those two are for short description. That enough? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:13, March 26, 2015 (UTC) i only changed the:Anything to Any Object.since you put it as a sub-power of object manipulation,and because of what is writted on the capabilities,it's only about objects,not anything. L12345 (talk) 00:21, April 27, 2015 (UTC) it is interesting,although i think you should change the name to fit more to being a sub-power of object manipulation,since part manipulation it's to vague L12345 (talk) 00:58, April 27, 2015 (UTC) If it wasn't, I'd done something to it. Might need rephrasing, but someone gets around to do that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:11, May 12, 2015 (UTC) the infobox name was wrong,it was writed Ancestral Evocation, so i Replaced the Ancestral with Descendent. L12345 (talk) 01:57, May 13, 2015 (UTC) it is a cool power L12345 (talk) 02:00, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Alphabetical order on powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:46, May 17, 2015 (UTC) well,technically,depending of the user,i think it is possible make a opponent have that kind of weakness . L12345 (talk) 00:06, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Response Yes, this power is to give their targets' weaknesses, they can apply a weakness to their powers, their physical forms, etc.--CNBA3 (talk) 01:08, May 18, 2015 (UTC) I really have no idea about that, never thought of it before.. Gabriel456 (talk) 15:36, May 20, 2015 (UTC) i think it most likely depends of the user L12345 (talk) 02:42, May 21, 2015 (UTC) any relation to Centrifugal Force Manipulation? Otherwise, go for it Gabriel456 (talk) 01:00, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Your idea... There is already a power like the one your thinking of. Hyper Rotation.SageM (talk) 01:07, June 3, 2015 (UTC)SageM go ahead if there's enough differences between it and HR Gabriel456 (talk) 01:45, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Considering that Sound Manipulation is one of the Applications, what do you think? --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:50, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Pretty sure that wasn't me. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:27, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Your page Your page was deleted by Twinklebeast. You can easily find out who deleted what by looking at the deletion log by going to See All Activity on the recent wiki activity page.SageM (talk) 22:47, June 4, 2015 (UTC)SageM All it does is manipulate the spin direction, that is all it does, so no. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 01:34, June 5, 2015 (UTC) I suppose you can. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 01:37, June 5, 2015 (UTC) As in go ahead try and do it, if it doesn't fit I'll tell you why it doesn't fit and remove it. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 01:41, June 5, 2015 (UTC) That's actually pretty good question... returned. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:41, June 8, 2015 (UTC) hey flame,actually i have a user for that Aurora Manipulation you is planning to do. L12345 (talk) 02:10, June 9, 2015 (UTC) it is from VC,like that one i put on your Pyrotechnic Manipulation. L12345 (talk) 02:48, June 9, 2015 (UTC) sorry,i don't understant what you said,what do you mean with that? L12345 (talk) 03:28, June 9, 2015 (UTC) well,i don't know,i think that is because i like to much the game,because i love things like mythology and gods,and since on there have a lot of gods and sacred animlas/monsters from several different mythologys i really like that,and i also like that thing of angels and demons,ans since on there it puts all together,make me really like the game. L12345 (talk) 04:04, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Depends on what it does. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:30, June 9, 2015 (UTC) So basically manipulation of what Aurora Generation creates? Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:54, June 9, 2015 (UTC) ah,this is because VC is a Japanese Card Game,so obviously all the cards are in Anime Style,and on there,all cards are female (even the ones that are male gods on the normal mythology,are goddess on the game,that is another think i like on it) L12345 (talk) 23:55, June 9, 2015 (UTC) well,she is not a god or anything like that,she is the maiden of eternal darkness,and enemy of light that blots out the sun,and as you can see on her cad image,she can manipulate auroras L12345 (talk) 00:02, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Experience Manipulation Pretty Much.SageM (talk) 22:39, June 14, 2015 (UTC)SageM Yes. And can I say: When you make powers, can you try to at least find one user. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 01:44, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Yes. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 02:05, June 17, 2015 (UTC) what is it? Gabriel456 (talk) 14:33, June 17, 2015 (UTC) I mean absolutely no offense, but the manipulations are kinda getting ridiculous. We really don't need a manipulation power of every obscure thing in the universe. Again, no offense intended, sorry if I sound aggressive. Other than that, Invulnerability Negation sounds good to me. I think it's valid enough for its own page Gabriel456 (talk) 14:43, June 17, 2015 (UTC) You're quite welcome Gabriel456 (talk) 14:56, June 17, 2015 (UTC) no, sorry, I have no idea Gabriel456 (talk) 15:15, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Depends on what I'm supposed to do. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:31, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Gabriel pretty much said it above. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:38, June 17, 2015 (UTC) What is it? Sure, what is it?SageM (talk) 22:31, June 17, 2015 (UTC)SageM I guess, though I suggest asking gabriel and kuopiofi first.SageM (talk) 22:40, June 17, 2015 (UTC)SageM Yeah I did.SageM (talk) 02:31, June 18, 2015 (UTC)SageM Can you explain it to me? TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 13:37, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Well if it's a variation of energy attacks, I am sure it could work. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 13:54, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Well if it works. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 14:00, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Manipulation" and What is "Ice Dust Manipulation" and "ATP Manipulation"? TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 21:56, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Well, do you have at least one valid user for each power? I guess they could work, as long as they don't conflict with other powers. And remember, before you make powers, they need to have a valid user or users. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 22:09, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ATP Manipulation - I think that's bit too specific. We've got powers that deal with organic life and life-force, let's leave it there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:35, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Power focused to single molecular structure. How's that not specific? Not hurt, just pointless. And it'd open door for making pages for every "interesting" molecular structure there is. Take that from someone who's seen that happening. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:17, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Monetary Manipulation covers that and more. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:19, June 26, 2015 (UTC) That'd be Variation. If you can find actual User have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:32, June 26, 2015 (UTC) If the only thing they can do is using coins as bullets, then no. If they can, for example, use those coins to create effects similar to Attack Powers, then I'd say yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:15, June 26, 2015 (UTC) No. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:29, June 26, 2015 (UTC) coins In what way?SageM (talk) 22:25, June 26, 2015 (UTC)SageM Not really. Sorry.SageM (talk) 22:41, June 26, 2015 (UTC)SageM None that i can remember,Sorry,if i remember or find some user,i will tell you. L12345 (talk) 22:57, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Response Yes. As long as it's referenced properly so people can look up where the power was used.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 14:47, June 28, 2015 (UTC) yes L12345 (talk) 13:35, June 29, 2015 (UTC) essentially,yes,you can do pretty much anything you want,as you is controling and can decide everything that is happening,like i said before:``you could also make anything you to happen to happen now,in a reality-warping like away.´´ L12345 (talk) 14:25, June 29, 2015 (UTC) It's a pretty different kind of power,i liked it. L12345 (talk) 23:40, July 2, 2015 (UTC) The power looks good. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 02:17, July 3, 2015 (UTC) It's fine. Erebus Elysium (Replacement Account) (talk) 02:21, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Unrestricted Movement Maybe, not really sure. Since its more about absolute freedom of movement under any/all conditions and in any environment. Its basically the ultimate version of Flowmotion.SageM (talk) 02:45, July 6, 2015 (UTC)SageM Haven't decided yet. I am going to let Kuopiofi check it out before I decide whether or not to add Absolute Speed.SageM (talk) 02:48, July 6, 2015 (UTC)SageM Not quite flight, but it does allow air walking and air dashing.SageM (talk) 03:53, July 6, 2015 (UTC)SageM Basically, though Kuopiofi may decide otherwise.SageM (talk) 04:00, July 6, 2015 (UTC)SageM It says right under the capabilities- "They can move with complete ease on land, air, water or anything else." If you combine air dashing/walking together with complete freedom of movement it allows you to perform aerobactics.SageM (talk) 23:40, July 6, 2015 (UTC)SageM Well, its definitely interesting....SageM (talk) 23:43, July 6, 2015 (UTC)SageM Aside of being essentially "cause damage by being rude"? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:11, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Aerokinetic Immunity does much the same. Closest to it would have been Elemental Negation dealing with air, but I remembered wrong that we had it. Could you care to give a try doing Air Negation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:19, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Since wind is movement of air, that's pretty much given. If you check various air sub-powers, techniques, etc. you'll notice that they usually use air/wind as definition. That should answer both questions. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:17, July 7, 2015 (UTC) It's a good power,Liked it. L12345 (talk) 00:12, July 8, 2015 (UTC) In Enhanced Strength Limitations: "May damage environment/other people without meaning or noticing.", if someone doesn't have this one, then they already do what you took whole page to explain. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:08, July 8, 2015 (UTC) I don't think we have that yet (then again, we do have a ton of pages). So go ahead Gabriel456 (talk) 01:55, July 9, 2015 (UTC) gravity defiance Added the Jet-Bootsu from xiaolin showdown as a known object. since it lets you ignore gravity.SageM (talk) 02:59, July 9, 2015 (UTC)SageM That'd be sub-power of Unrestricted Movement and Speed Swimming. Go ahead, but remember to add into Limitations that it may be limited to certain types of liquids, like water or magma. And that unless User has immunity to the effects of the medium they're moving in, they're in trouble. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:37, July 9, 2015 (UTC)